Harry Potter and the Portal Spell
by Bast Misao
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and his friends are in the Room of Requirement. One of them suggests trying a spell found in the Restricted section of the library. Of course they try it, and of course it goes wrong...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters seen here are the property of others.

Harry Potter and the Portal Spell

Prologue

'The last two years have been very strange' Harry Potter mused to himself as he watched his friends discussing a spell one of them had found in the Restricted Section of the library earlier that day. The last thing Harry would have imagined two years ago was that he and his friends would be on friendly terms with Draco Malfoy, but that is just what had happened. When Harry and his friends went to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, they found themselves fighting for their lives against several of Voldemort's Death Eaters. After some time, the Order of the Phoenix came to their aid and with them came the very person they were there to rescue. Yes, it had turned out to be a trick to lure Harry to the ministry and Sirius was not in any danger until he began to duel with his psychotic cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. For one horrifying moment, Harry feared that Sirius was lost to him. But to his great relief, as Sirius was just about to fall into the Veil of Death behind him, Remus used a summoning charm to pull Sirius away from it. Enraged at how close he came to losing Sirius, Harry chased after Bellatrix and caught up to her in the Atrium of the Ministry. There, he also came face to face with Voldemort. After learning that the prophesy had been destroyed without anyone hearing it, Voldemort flew into a rage and immediately attacked Harry. At one point, Harry was sure that he was going to lose, but then Dumbledore appeared and saved him just in the nick of time. When Voldemort then attempted to possess Harry, Harry fought back with all of his willpower and succeeded in destroying Voldemort once and for all. After it was all over, Dumbledore saved Lucius Malfoy by revealing the man as a spy. Once the need for secrecy was over, Draco quickly approached Harry and his friends to apologize for the years of animosity between them.

"…you think, Harry? Harry!" Harry looked up at Hermione, startled out of his thoughts on the past.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't listening. What are we talking about now?" said Harry. Hermione sighed in fond exasperation.

"Honestly, Harry. You would lose your head if it wasn't attached to you neck! I was wondering what you thought about this spell that Draco found in the Restricted Section. He says we should try it out but I'm not so sure. What if something goes wrong?" At this, Draco broke in.

"Don't worry so much, Hermione! It will be fine. All this spell does is open a portal to the location of the caster's choice. It should be perfectly safe. The portal spell was once very much in use back in the time of the Founder's. The only reason people stopped using it is because they invented apparation, which takes a good bit less magical power to use than the portal spell."

"I think we should give it a try at least once to see if it really works. Imagine the possibilities if it does, we could take a portal to wherever we want without worrying about splinching ourselves from apparating and don't even get me started on portkeys, you know how much I hate the bloody things. Especially since the end of fourth year." Harry stated. The others nodded in agreement and Hermione shook her head in defeat.

"Alright, but if this ends up going dreadfully wrong, I'm hexing the both of you good and proper."

"Fair enough, now let's get started!" Draco said, excited. He opened the book with the portal spell to the correct page and began to read aloud, (Insert portal spell here) waving his wand in a complicated pattern as he did so. As soon as he finished the chant, a bluish-white glowing doorway appeared in front of them. Draco closed the book and placed it back in his bag.

"So far, so good. It looks just as the book described it. Come on, let's go. If I have done it right, it should lead us to Malfoy Manor." Said Draco.

Just as they were approaching the portal, it suddenly flashed red and before anyone could say a word, they were one and all pulled in and the portal vanished behind them.

TBC…

Author's Note: Where should I take our heroes first? I plan on having them visit several different 'verses before they finally make it home. The choices include but are not limited to Buffy/Angel, Roswell, Supernatural, The Dragon Jousters, and Fruits Basket.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters seen here are the property of others.

Harry Potter and the Portal Spell

Chapter One

Kiron, lord of the dragon jousters for the land of Altia, was irritated. He and his wife, Aket-ten, had just had yet another fight. Kiron wanted to start a family, but Aket-ten refused to even think about having children yet. To calm himself down before he did or said something he'd later regret; Kiron took himself off to visit with his beloved dragon, Avatre. When he reached her pen, he found his dragon boy just leaving with an empty barrow and Avatre settling down after her evening meal. He walked over and sat down at the edge of her sand wallow. Avatre lay her head down in front of him and Kiron reached out to scratch behind her head.

"I just don't know what to do, Avatre. I love Aket-ten, I really do, but she just makes me so angry sometimes." Kiron confessed. Avatre snorted and nudged at his leg for more scratches. Kiron obliged her.

Kiron opened his mouth, but before he could say another word, a sudden, overwhelmingly bright light drew both of their attention to a corner of the pen where a glowing doorway made of red light stood. Kiron scrambled to his feet just as seven teenagers tumbled out and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Avatre! Guard them and don't let them leave, I'll be right back!" Kiron said as he ran out to find others to help him with this unusual event. As he ran through the compound, he found his friends and fellow jousters; Orest, Oset-re, Menet-ka, Gan, Kalen, Huras, and Pe-atep. They were standing around talking when Kiron hurried up to them.

"All of you! Follow me back to Avatre's pen! We've got some intruders to deal with." With that, all of them took off behind Kiron and ran to where he led them.

Meanwhile, the seven teens were just waking up with pained groans. The first to sit up was Harry. He took a look around and the first thing he saw was a rather large, red and gold creature sniffing at him in curiosity. With a strangled yell, he jumped up and startled the beast into rearing up in surprise. Harry turned to the others.

"Guys, get up! We've got a serious problem here! That bloody portal spell has seriously backfired!" He yelled. Hermione looked up at that.

"I just knew this was going to happen! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!" she shrieked. She pulled out her wand and started hitting Harry and Draco with stinging hexes. Harry tried and failed to dodge, while Draco jumped up with a yell.

"Stop, Hermione, this won't get us anywhere. We need to figure out where we are and what went wrong. When we get back home, you can hex them as much as you like." said Ginny. Hermione sighed, but put away her wand.

Before anyone even had a chance to say anything else, they were each seized and had their hands tied behind their back before being marched out of the red and gold creature's pen. Their belongings were carried by an eighth man. A few of them struggled against their captors but stopped when Harry spoke up. "I don't think trying to fight will do any good, guys. We don't know where we are. Until we do, we need to take note of any landmarks we see in order to figure out where we are. That way, we can get back easier."

Up ahead of them, they saw what could only be described as an enormous palace looming closer and closer. This is obviously where they were being taken.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters seen here are the property of others.

Harry Potter and the Portal Spell

Chapter Two

Harry and his friends were led inside the huge palace and curtly told to wait there. One of their captors ran off, while the others remained behind to keep an eye on them. The one carrying their belongings set their things down in a far corner out of their reach, not that any of them could do much reaching with their hands tied behind their backs as they were.

Meanwhile, Kiron had searched for and found his king and friend Ari-en-anethet in his study talking with his wife, Queen Nofret-te-en. Kiron waited impatiently to be acknowledged by the couple. After a few minutes, Ari and Nofret looked over at him.

"Alright Kiron, What seems to be the problem?" Ari asked.

"I was just in Avatre's pen spending some time with her, when all of a sudden a glowing doorway seemingly made of red light appeared in the far corner. Seven young strangers came tumbling out of it and fell unconscious, after which the strange doorway vanished. I had Avatre guard them for a moment while I gathered some others. We have detained the strangers and brought them here to be questioned." Kiron said, slightly fast. Ari and Nofret took a moment to digest all that they had just heard.

"Very well, I think we should go question them then, don't you?" said Nofret. Ari nodded in agreement. The three of them headed to where the seven teens were waiting. Ari examined them all closely, inwardly wondering about their bizarre apparel.

"Before we get into questions about just how you all got here, what are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Harry Potter. These are my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." Harry said, pointing to each one as he named them. "Might we know your names in return?" Harry added.

"Very well, I am King Ari-en-anethet and this is my wife, Queen Nofret-te-en. These others are Kiron, Orest, Oset-re, Menet-ka, Ganek-at-kel-te-ronet, Ka-lenteth, Huras and Pe-atep. Now that introductions have been made, where are you from, how did you get here, and most importantly, will anyone be coming to look for you that might prove dangerous to my people?" Ari finished with a stern look at the suddenly chagrined teens.

"That's rather a lot to answer at this moment. You see, there are laws where we come from that forbid us from revealing ourselves to anyone that doesn't belong in our world. The only exceptions are if they are married to someone from our world or have a child with the right talents to be admitted to our world." Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

"I don't think we really need to worry about that, Hermione. We both know that wherever we are is so far from our world that telling them the truth won't bring the obliviators down on them." said Draco.

"Draco's right, Hermione. We should just be honest with them and hope we can find a way home from here before we're missed." said Ginny. The others nodded in agreement and Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but if we end up getting arrested, I'm blaming all of you!" She said in resignation. Harry took over the conversation.

"We are from a place called England, though we all attend a school for magic in Scotland. How we got here is a little trickier. We were trying out a new spell that Draco had found in the library and it seems it did not go the way it was supposed to. If it had gone right, we would have ended up at Draco's home. Instead, something went wrong and we landed here. We woke up to find a red and gold creature sniffing at us. What was that thing anyway?" Harry asked. Kiron spoke in indignation.

"That _thing_, as you call her, is a dragon. Her name is Avatre and I am her rider!" Kiron said proudly.

"A dragon? Really? They're very different here than they are back home." said Ron.

"Oh? What are dragons like where you're from?" asked Ari, with interest.

"Well, there are many different breeds, to start with. The one thing they all have in common is that they cannot be tamed by anyone or anything. A friend of ours, Hagrid, tried to raise a dragon from the egg in his house. He named it Norbert. Needless to say, it didn't work out so well. Luckily, my and Ginny's older brother, Charlie, studies dragons at a dragon preserve and had some of his friends pick up Norbert and bring it to him so they could take care of him and put him back into the wild where he belonged. Norbert was a bloody menace. That wretched dragon bit me when I tried to feed him. We found out afterwards that he was poisonous when my hand turned green." said Ron.

"We're getting a little off track here, we can discuss dragons at a later time. For now, let's get back to the matter at hand. Whether or not anyone comes looking for us depends entirely on if anyone even knows that we are missing. I suspect that we are not in our own reality. If that is the case, if we can find a way back, we might find ourselves arriving at the very moment we left." said Hermione.

"What do you mean? How could we arrive at the same moment we left?" asked Neville

"I mean, that our absence could have left a hole that only our return could fill. Or we could find that our realities move at the same rate and however long it takes us to get back is how long we will have been gone, which means there will be some very upset people waiting for us back home." Hermione replied.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters seen here are the property of others.

Harry Potter and the Portal Spell

Chapter Three

After several minutes of dumbfounded silence, Harry spoke up.

"So, how do we get back? Do we just use the portal again? Or do we try to find another way?"

"We can't use the portal again just yet." Draco interjected. "The magical power required to fuel the portal means that it will be some time before we are strong enough to try it again."

"Is that why we passed out? I had wondered about that." Ginny asked.

"Yes, the portal requires a great deal of magic, which is why it was abandoned when apparation was invented." Draco replied.

"In the meantime, we will need to find a place to stay while we figure out if we can get back home another way, or if we have to wait until our magical reserves replenish themselves enough to use the portal once more." Hermione stated. At this, Ari spoke up.

"We have rooms available for you in the north wing. You will be our guests until you find a solution to this problem." Nofret nodded in agreement. She walked to the door and spoke to the servant standing just outside.

"Please have the rooms in the north wing aired out and made ready for our new guests. They will be staying for the foreseeable future." She instructed him. The servant nodded and hurried away.

"While we're waiting for the rooms to be ready, how about a tour?" said Ari.

"That'd be great, thanks." said Harry. The others nodded eagerly. Ari looked to Kiron and his fellows.

"You may join the tour or you can go back to whatever you were doing. The choice is yours." He told them. They elected to check on their dragons.

Ari took the group of magical teens around the palace, showing them many interesting sights and items, explain the history behind each one to an enthralled audience consisting mainly of Hermione and Luna. After seeing everything there was to see in the palace, Ari led them outside and over to the Dragon Courts. Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny all perked up at the sight of several dragons coming in to land. Ron, in particular, was gazing at the dragons with awe and longing. He turned to Ari.

"I have just one question for you." He said. "What would I have to do to get a dragon like one of those?"

The others laughed in amusement.

TBC…

AN: Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters seen here are the property of others.

Harry Potter and the Portal Spell

Chapter Four

After a couple of weeks, Ron proved that he was perfectly serious about wanting a dragon of his own to raise. So Ari sent some men out to find a nest of dragon eggs. It took them several days before they were successful in locating a nest that had been abandoned by its parents. They hauled all four eggs back to the dragon courts and let Ron have his pick. One of the eggs was noticeably larger than the other three and Ron picked that one. The remaining eggs were quickly claimed by some boys that had been working as Dragon Boys for quite a while. The rest of the magical teens declined when Ari offered to find more eggs for them. Hermione put it simply.

"The main reason Ron wants a dragon is because he has an affinity for them. Plus he just wants a fellow dragon around to wrestle and fly around with that won't try to kill him."

"Wait, what do you mean by fellow dragon? Ron's not a dragon, is he?" asked Ari.

"Yes and no. You see, where we come from, certain witches and wizards can learn how to transform themselves from human to animal. Now most are only able to change into one animal because their personality reflects the traits found in that one animal. For the seven of us, we found that our personalities each reflected the traits of two animals. One magical and one non-magical. In Ron's case, his magical animal form is that of a dragon, a Chinese Fireball dragon to be exact. His non-magical animal form is that of a lion." Hermione explained.

"What about you? What are your animal forms?" Nofret asked. Hermione smiled.

"Well, my magical animal form is a unicorn and my non-magical animal is a Peruvian Screech owl."

"What is a unicorn? I've never heard of them." said Ari. Hermione grinned.

"Why don't I just show you?" with that, she transformed into a pure white unicorn with a twelve inch silver horn, standing about sixteen hands high. Ari's jaw dropped, while Nofret squealed in delight.

"Oh, how beautiful!" she cried, enraptured. Hermione changed back and bowed.

"Thank you."

"What about the others? What do they change into?" asked Nofret. Hermione shook her head.

"I promised them not to tell anyone what their other forms are without their permission. You'll just have to ask them yourself." Nofret's face fell, but she nodded.

Weeks passed quickly as Ron waited anxiously for his egg to hatch. Finally, the day came and Ron was a nervous wreck as he carefully tapped at the shaking egg with a small hammer as he had been instructed by Kiron. After several long minutes, the egg gave one final shudder and split in two and a out fell the baby dragon. Ron threw the hammer aside as he scooped the baby into his arms. Harry handed him a drying cloth and Ron tenderly rubbed the infant dry. Draco handed him a large bucket filled to the brim with small bits of meat for the baby's first meal. With that taken care of, Harry and Draco gently ushered the others away to give Ron and his new baby some alone time to bond with each other.

The next day, the seven teens gathered around the baby dragon, which turned out to be a red and gold male.

"Of course, you would have a Gryffindor colored dragon!" Draco teased. Ron mock scowled at him.

"Of course, got to show House Pride, you know! I've decided to name him Godric, too" Ron declared, loftily. Draco groaned, while the others just laughed.

TBC…

Read and Review, please. Got to know what my readers think so far.


	6. Petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for some time now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Bast Misao

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

tennisdesi91

Ratchet McCloud

Codename-Shadowfox

Phoenixflame22

61394


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters seen here are the property of others.

Harry Potter and the Portal Spell

Chapter Five

It had been three months since Harry and his friends had landed in Altia, and things were going pretty well. They had not had any trouble finding things to do while they waited until they could use the portal to go home. Ron had his hands full with his dragon, Godric, and seemed perfectly happy. Hermione and Draco spent the majority of their time learning the history of Altia, while Luna spent her time learning from the Winged Ones and various other priests to control her Seeing powers. Harry and Ginny decided to travel around and see the sights while they could.

It was one scorching hot morning, when Harry was flying high in his hawk form, that he noticed something strange in the far off distance. He flew towards the disturbance until he could see that it was a small group of men riding horses across the desert. After taking a good look at each man, Harry wheeled around and flew back towards Mefis. He came in to land and changed in midair. Harry quickly headed in the direction of the palace to seek an audience with King Ari.

"Ari, as I was flying around this morning, I noticed a small group of riders approaching Mefis from the East. I took a good look at them and they seemed to match the description of the Heyksin people that Hermione was telling me about a week ago. I'm not completely sure, but I just thought I should let you know." Harry said. Ari nodded gravely.

"I thank you for the warning. If these men are Heyksin from the East, we will need to be on our guard. There is no telling what these men might be up to. Keep this news to yourself for now, until I can confer with my advisors and figure out where these men are going, and if they are just the forward scouts for a much larger army." Harry nodded in agreement.

A week later, Ari called Harry to the palace for a meeting.

"It's a good thing you warned us about the Heyksin, Harry. I sent out a company of soldiers who captured the men you saw. It turns out that they are not spies or scouts. They are refugees fleeing across Altia. They said that they Heyksin are planning to attack us once more, but that some of their men are tired of fighting and have run away. They planned on crossing Altia and continuing on until they reach Akkadia. I sent them on along with an escort to their intended destination. I called you here to ask you if there is anything you and your friends can do to help us if and when the Heyksin attack." said Ari.

"Well, I will have to talk to the others to see what they think, but I think we can help." Harry replied.

"Good. Normally, I wouldn't ask someone as young as you and your friends are, but your unique talents would come in handy against this invasion. The last time the Heyksin attacked, we managed to beat them back with our dragons and the help of Akkadian Fire. But they will be expecting that and will be prepared to counteract these advantages. But they don't know about you and won't know how to defend against your magic."

"Alright, I will speak to the others tonight and give you our answer tomorrow."

With that, Harry left to go find his friends. They had much talking to do and many decisions to make.

TBC…


End file.
